Lay Your Hands On Me: Foreplay
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Next in my LYHOM series.  Aziraphale is frustrated, and Crowley helps him out.  Rated M for sexual scenes and one case of swearing.


Disclaimer - As always, I don't own the characters. They all belong to Pratchett and Gaiman. As you all should know by now.

Notes - Hehe, a continuation in case you hadn't figured that out by the title, with my last story, this time done in Crowley's POV (Yes, it is going to alternate, therefore I am not picking favourites (I love these two equally, though my tastes definitely run more towards Crowley...it's the eyes. I like snakes...) but which is my favourite as in character...I can't make up my mind, so both equally they are. This one is about a week after Third Time's a Charm. I am planning to go through the numbers 1-10...maybe more. In case you hadn't figured that out yet, hehe. II is Two, Third is Three, Fore is four...etc.

Lay Your Hands On Me: Foreplay

Aziraphale was acting odd. Well, odder than normal, Crowley thought to himself as he sat across from the angel in their usual table at the Ritz. As if to prove the point, Aziraphale refused to eat their dessert. This was worrying, really. The angel usually jumped at the chance of stealing his food, which would have made him laugh if he didn't normally want to eat it himself.

"What crawled into you and died?" he asked, devouring his piece of rich chocolate cake fast just in case Aziraphale decided he did want it. The answer he got was a slight shift of position on his chair and an angry sigh.

"Nothing. Can we just leave now? I want to go home," Aziraphale stated after glaring angrily at his still half-filled plate. He was playing with the food in front of him. While he hated to admit it to anyone, including himself, he was getting worried.

"Well, lets go then. I'll drive you home," he stated, knowing he would have done anyway, but feeling that little better by saying it out loud. Of late, his thoughts had been turning more and more towards the angel in front of him. It was getting rather annoying actually. His body had more of a life of its own in the past few months than it had his entire life in it.

They got to the book shop a lot slower than he would have liked, though he had managed to hit a rabbit that was trying to cross the road in front of the Bentley. It cheered him up somewhat, but seemed to have gotten on Aziraphale's nerves. He wondered why. When the yfinally arrived at the little Soho shop the angel called his, they both got out of the car and wandered into the shop. Aziraphale slammed the door closed behind him, and begun angrily pacing.

"Alright, what did I do? And don't say anything about the rabbit, this has been slowly building for the past week."

Aziraphale seemed to pause, before sighing loudly and flinging himself quite uncomfortable onto his lounge. "I'm sorry. I am just frustrated...but nothing seems to get rid of the feeling. I have tried everything that usually works but...I guess I'm just a little annoyed at everything in general because of this."

Crowley blinked. All of this huffing and puffing because of some silly emotion that should just fix itself given time? He knew he liked to do something bad (like the rabbit on the road) when he was feeling that way. He figured it must be the opposite for the angel. "Doing any of that Divine Ecstacy you seemed so happy with for a while? Usually that would get you out of your slumps like now."

Aziraphale squirmed. "No...I just can't think of doing anything with the word ecstacy in it right now...divine or otherwise."

It took a few minutes for what was said to filter into his brain before his reaction took hold. He laughed, and laughed, and couldn't stop. "Aziraphale! Whoever would have thought...what an odd kind of...ha!"

He was given an icy glare that would have discorporated his body if he wasn't so amused. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Aziraphale's voice was just as cold as his glare.

Crowley got his mad giggling (though he loathe to admit to ever giggling, it was the only word to truly sum up the noises escaping him at that moment) under control and gave the angel the most dazzling smile he could come up with. "Well, as far as I know, there is only one way to get rid of sexual frustration, and that is to...get intmate. With yourself, with someone else...with several someone elses."

Aziraphale froze slightly and stared at him. "I am not sexually frustrated! I am an angel, I do not think that way! I can't think that way!" His voice was slightly more shrill than necessary. The angel went about burying his head in his hands and muttering noncence to himself.

Crowley nodded, trying to placate the angel. "Well, you may be an angel, but your body is human. Mine decided to take over with those kind of thoughts sometime in the 16th century. You're just...late, perhaps." This sentence was followed by some hastily snorted out laughter. It sounded like he was trying to tell a child just entering puberty what to expect of their body. "The first few weeks afterwards I got very aquainted with my hand..."

Aziraphale loked at him with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "What! Of course, to fully get rid of it, you have to expand that little bit of energy needed to make an effort. Then, of course, auto pilot. It is very hard to fight what your body needs. Either that, or being what I am just makes me horrible at fighting temptation."

Aziraphale looked like he had swallowed a whole bunch of lemons, chewing before they passed his throat. And every bit of the juice had touched his tongue. "But I don't wnat this. Crowley..."

Being a demon was so much more fun than being an angel, and this was just in one area that he was glad he had Fallen. "Your brain might not want it, your heart may not want it, but your body is very much that of a human, and it has needs that go beyond what you may or may not want to do. Give in angel, it will feel good." His voice had taken on the sultry tones of a tempting demon, and he could see that Aziraphale's resolve was failing.

"But...what if I Fa..."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Sexual frustration is not lust, Aziraphale, no matter what you may hear. Believe me there is a difference." Trying to get the angel to give in to a sin was nice, but telling the truth like he was could get him into trouble with Hell. He didn't care. If anything, he could say he was tempting an angel into Falling.

Aziraphale looked up at him with his blue eyes and began to chew his bottom lip. Crowley grinned charmingly. Yep, the angel was thinking about it now. And with the thinking comes the doing.

"Would it be like...what it was like for you in your apartment?" Aziraphale asked, letting his lip out of its toothy grip. The lip was slightly swollen from the abuse given it and the unbidden desire to kiss the angel came over him. Not being one to let a good tempting pass him by, he leant forwards slightly and gave in to his needs.

The lips of the angel were warm and soft and tasted of tea and chocolate biscuits of all things. It drove him crazy. Even more so when arms were all over his back and head, trying to push the two of them even closer together. Yes, the angel had indeed been thinking on this.

When a needy moan was heard, he let go and flicked his tongue out. "Now, make the effort and I can make this very enjoyable for you."

"You tempt me..." Aziraphale breathed out slowly, before he closed his eyes, put a finger to his lips and concentrated. A second later, a low groan passed red lips and the angel shifted awkwardly in his seat. Aziraphale looked towards him and grimaced. "Is it always so...uncomfortable?"

Crowley smiled winningly at him. "Yes. And no. Sometimes. It all depends on the situation you are in. Whether you can give in to the feeling or not."

Aziraphale snorted softly in a rather unangelic way and shifted again. "Er...so...what now?"

Leaning closer, Crowley kissed the angel again, this time much more passionately than before. Aziraphale was sucking this all up like a sponge. "Now, I make it enjoyable," he whispered, licking the lobe of the angel's ear, causing a moan to escape the wriggling being under him.

Knowing that Aziraphale was expecting only his hand, he decided to go with that, and lowered the old fashioned pants and briefs (Crowley really was expecting that, it was so...Aziraphale). He got his first real look at what the Lord had gifted his angel with and felt his mouth go dry. "Wow, I'm impressed," he whispered, seeing a deep blush overcome Aziraphale. If he was any more pettier than he was, he would have deemed himself jealous.

He slightly glided his hand over hard flesh and was quite pleased with the needy moan that escaped the angel. This was definitely fun. With a smirk, he set about doing what the angel wanted. What he wasn't expecting was how...verbal the angel would be.

"Oh my, oh yes! Crowley, damn you, go faster!"

Crowley was only too happy to oblige the writhing mass of angel.

"Oh, oh...fuck!" Aziraphale shouted at the top of his lungs, as his body realeased the tension it had been in for the first time.

He waited patiently on the floor in front of the angel, as Aziraphale tried to catch his breath. When Aziraphale had calmed down enough to look like he could accomplish speech, he couldn't help but ask, "So...was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Aziraphale laughed slightly and just nodded. Yes, indeed the angel had enjoyed that.

He couldn't wait for when the angel would run to him next to...fix his problems. And he would too. Known the angel as well as he did pleasuring himself was out of the question. And he was going to need every bit of help he can get the next few months.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of sexual pleasure angel. Expect this a lot."

Aziraphale glared. It was a sweet look on the angel, and Crowley pulled him closer and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before getting up and walking out the door, leaving Aziraphale to work out what had just happened.

End...or not?

A/N - I am sorry for the absolute crappy ending to this story. And that it is shorter than the others. Will do better the next story, hehe, oh yes, I will. I have it all planned out already. Non-interesting fact...I head the song "Push Up" today and thought it went excellently with the first two, but decided that Lay Your Hands On Me makes a better title. And it makes more sense too when you think about it, heh.

Alrighty, well, please r/r if you liked. It would be nice, truly hopeful look


End file.
